


This Is Halloween

by shoutkatvantas



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutkatvantas/pseuds/shoutkatvantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween movies are the best movies.</p><p>Day 4- on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> ok i am quite busy and didn't get a chance to write yesterday so i will either post two if i get around to it or just pretend yesterday didn't happen

"Dave! Guess what?"

You grunt in the general direction of your boyfriend, too set on destroying the shitty on-screen dragon to look at him.

"Daaaaaaaave, this is important!" You pause the game, vowing silently to take that dragon down when you get back.

"What, pray tell, is so important that I have to stop fucking this ice-breathing douchebag's shit up? I mean fuck, they're hard enough to beat as it is, I don't need you comin' in here all like "wehhh Dave pay attention to me" when Davey here is beating the shit out of-"

"Shut up about your game for a second!" Obviously John doesn't realise that Skyrim is an important matter. "The cinema is showing some Halloween classics tonight and we should go!"

It sounds kind of dumb, but you keep that thought to yourself. "What movies?"

He checks the flyer in his hand. "Creature from the Black Lagoon, Psycho, and Paranorman."

Paranorman isn't exactly a classic, but you'll leave him be. "Whatever, I'll go. But I'm not dressing up."

You realise a bit too late that you shouldn't have said that last line.

***

It's 6PM on a Friday night. Normally, you'd be back at your flat, watching movies with John, maybe destroying him at COD, probably sucking his dick at some point too. Instead, you find yourself in full Hogwarts garb (when you asked John why the fuck he had it, he wouldn't give you an answer) at the cinemas, waiting in line with several small children dressed as superheroes and Transformers and ninja turtles and clowns. John is a ball of energy next to you, unable to stand still for more than 3 seconds. 

Your boyfriend looks like even more of a dork than usual, his normal glasses replaced with round ones and a scar drawn on his forehead. The Gryffindor robes fit him perfectly, the sweater beneath tight-fitting and very distracting. Meanwhile, you're wearing Slytherin robes, your hair gelled back, replica wand shoved in your pocket. John tried to get you to go without your shades, but that's where you draw the line.

Slowly, the queue starts moving, and John claps, a gleeful laugh escaping him. "It's Paranorman first, that's like, my favorite movie! Well no, it really isn't, but it's up there in my top 10 animated movies, and…"

You let him keep babbling as you walk into the cinema hand in hand. It's been a while since you've been on a date, so you really don't mind that it's to a shitty Halloween movie event. Not that you'll tell him, mind you; you've got a reputation to maintain.

As soon as you sit down, John lifts the armrest separating you and cuddles against you. You lift your arm to wrap around him, and he lets out a happy little noise and god damn he's fucking adorable you cannot believe this.

He spends the entire movie pressed against you, hand absently stroking your thigh as he concentrates on the movie. It's more than a little distracting, but you keep yourself focused with the reminder that you're in a cinema filled with small children and here is not the best place to think dirty thoughts. You manage to get through the whole movie without a visit from little Dave, and you consider that a success. 

Between the first two movies, you quickly duck out and grab a few packets of chocolate to sneak into the cinema. You get back just in time for the start of Creature from the Black Lagoon, John bouncing in his seat.

"I love this movie!!"

"You love every movie, you're like the fuckin' Hugh Hefner of movies and all the films are your bitches, strippin' down and shit to make you want them and of course you do, they're-"

"Oh my god shut up Dave." The cinema darkens so you do as told, settling in with John under your arm.

***

By the end of Psycho, John is a sleepy bundle of happy, wrapped around you like an extremely cuddly octopus. "Yo, dorklord, time to go."

He sits up and mumbles, "I wasn't 'sleep."

"Uh huh," he elbows you none-too-gently in the ribs. "What was that for?"

He ignores your question, instead muttering something about you being a complete tool.

"Ouch, your words cut me deep, I'm gonna need some emergency attention over here. Quick, kiss me, or else I'll die and you'll have no one to go to Halloween movie nights with and you'll just look like-"

He cuts you off with your requested kiss, possibly the only effective method of shutting you up. As usual at works, and he pulls away smiling. "You, Dave Strider, are a complete dork."

"That's rich, coming from you."

He laughs, twining his fingers with yours. You think, not for the first time, how lucky you are to have him.

"I love you," you mutter quietly, half hoping that he doesn't hear. It's very, very rare that you'll even let yourself think those words, and it's even more of a rarity for you to actually say them. It's worth it, however, to see John's face light up.

"I love you too. Dork."


End file.
